


Happy Birthday

by akaatea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Dates, Fluff, Love, M/M, hinata is a teasing bastard, kageyama is an embarrassed dork, they're on a date, they're perfect, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaatea/pseuds/akaatea
Summary: It's Hinata's birthday, and Kageyama asks to take him to a cafe after practice. There must be something more to this than just a birthday celebration. Hinata is sure of it.---This is a present for my friend's birthday!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red- my lovely kin hubby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Red-+my+lovely+kin+hubby).



> Hey Red! I know how much you kin Hinata, stinky kinnie, so I decided to write this birthday oneshot for you! I love you lots and lots and I hope you have a wonderful day~

"Hey, Hinata."

The small redhead turned around to look for where the voice had come from and he saw Kageyama standing in the doorway of the club room, looking a little flushed. Probably because they had just finished practice.

"Hmm? What's up Kageyama?"

Hinata watched curiously as the taller boy shifted in his spot nervously. There was something clearly off about him, but Hinata couldn't quite place what it was.

"I was wondering if you were free...later tonight. There's a new cafe that opened up downtown, and I thought it would be something that you'd like to go to."

The dark-haired boy averted his eyes from Hinata's and his cheeks puffed out a little bit, causing Hinata to suppress a giggle. This was odd, especially from Kageyama, who didn't seem to like him much, but it was...nice. Knowing that Kageyama thought of him when he saw this cafe made Hinata...happy. So of course he wasn't going to turn him down.

"Oh? Yeah! I'm free around four, if you wanted to meet up there? Where is it?"

Hinata was excited. He loved cafes, especially ones with wide assortments of sweets, and the fact that Kageyama, the boy who he really looked up to, had asked him to go with him _today_ of all days...well, it just added to the excitement of it all.

"Oh, okay- cool. It's uh, right across the street from the arcade, you know the one that you always try and get me to go to with you and Kenma?"

Kageyama looked pleased at Hinata's answer, his face still flushed a bit. Maybe he was embarrassed about asking Hinata to go with him? Hinata couldn't be sure of anything, but if that was the case...it was kind of cute.

"Yep! I know the place! I'll meet you there at four~"

"Alright then, it's a date."

With that, Kageyama snatched up his bag from the ground near the doorway of the club room and he walked out, letting the door swing shit behind him.

Hinata felt his face burn a bright red the moment the door clicked shut. Kageyama had asked him to go to a cafe together- just the two of them- on his _birthday_ of all days. And then proceeded to call it a _date_! Hinata wasn't sure if any of that was intentional, the it being his birthday, or calling it a date, but even if it wasn't, it was flustering him to no end, and he wasn't sure how he was going to survive this afternoon.

\---

_It's fine._ It's fine _. It's only Kageyama...taking you out to eat at a cafe...by yourselves...on your birthday...and he called it a date-_ Oh god it is so not fine.

Hinata was pacing around his room, an hour left until four o'clock, and he still had no idea what he was going to wear.

He didn't want to wear something like he usually did, his normal outfits being slightly sloppy and mainly for comfort, but he didn't really have anything nice either-

Finally his eyes landed on a plain white t-shirt and a light airy jacket. He pulled them out of his closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans to go with them, nodding in approval.

"Perfect."

He got dressed quickly and brushed his teeth once more before grabbing his phone and a small bag, slipping that and his wallet inside. He ran downstairs and said a quick 'goodbye' to his mom and sister, then set off for the cafe.

After about a fifteen minute walk, deciding not to ride his bike, he arrived at the cafe just in time, quickly spotting Kageyama leaning against a wall outside the place, and he walked over to him, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, Kageyama! Sorry, were you waiting long?"

Hinata looked up at the boy as he shook his head, and he could see a light smile dancing on the corners of his lips as he spoke.

"No, not at all. I've only been here a few minutes myself. Now do you want to go in?"

Hinata nodded, and he could see a light pink color dusting the taller boy's cheeks as he looked at the redhead. Maybe...this _was_ a date? Okay, Hinata, don't get ahead of yourself. Don't get your hopes up. Maybe he's still just...embarrassed. 

He told himself that but he really hoped that there was more to it than that.

"Yeah, sure~"

He pulled open the door and gestured inside with his free hand to Kageyama in an overly dramatic manner.

"After you!"

Hinata saw Kageyama let out a small chuckle at his antics, but he went inside nonetheless and waited for Hinata to follow him in.

Looking around, the small redhead spotted an open table and he directed Kageyama's attention to it, grabbing the taller boy's hand without thinking and tugging him over to the table before someone else could come in and claim it.

Only realizing what he had done when they got to the table, he quickly let go of Kageyama's hand, a dark blush spreading across his face.

"Ah- sorry, sorry..."

"Oh, no it's...fine. Don't worry about it."

Okay now this was weird. Kageyama was being oddly nice to him today. Maybe because he knew it was Hinata's birthday, but Hinata knew there had to be more to it. Kageyama wouldn't be this nice to him if it was just because of his birthday. But...he wasn't really complaining. So he may as well take what he can get!

"Okay!"

He took a seat in one of the chairs and waited for Kageyama to sit down in the other one, picking up a menu that was already on the table.

"Hmm...I don't know what I want to get. There's just so much to choose frommm..."

Hinata whined a bit as he looked over the menu, which earned a small chuckle from the boy across from him. The hyper redhead looked up at Kageyama and tilted his head a little with a small look of concentration on his face.

"What're you getting, Kageyama? Help me pick!"

Hinata waited not very patiently as Kageyama thought for a moment, before he turned his menu around and pointed to a few items on it.

"I'm going to get a chai tea and a blueberry scone. But if you're asking what I think you'd like, then I would have to go with a strawberry milk tea with strawberry fruit bobas, and a lemon pastry. But you don't have to-"

"No! I'll take your word for it, Kageyama! Thank you~"

Hinata smiled wide at Kageyama, just genuinely enjoying being with the boy, especially when he wasn't being rude, and he noticed the smallest hint of a blush appear on Kageyama's face again. Hinata's mind was going wild with assumptions, but he tried to ignore it. He didn't want to ruin this by saying something that wasn't true.

"Okay then, if that's what you want."

About a minute later a waiter came over to their table and Kageyama told him both his and Hinata's orders, Hinata giving the man a wide smile before he walked away.

"So, why'd you ask me to come here today? Any special reason, or was it just a spur of the moment decision?"

Hinata questioned Kageyama, wanting to get answers for all of the questions he had had since earlier that day.

"Oh- I guess I never really said this outright but...I just, saw that this had opened recently, and thought it would be nice to come here on your birthday. Happy birthday, by the way."

Hinata felt a wide smile make its way onto his face and he giggled happily brushing a few stray pieces of hair out of his face as he looked over at Kageyama.

"Thanks, Kageyama! I'm not sure why you're suddenly being all nice to me, but I appreciate it!"

Hinata saw Kageyama blush a bit, and shift his eyes away from his face. Kageyama opened his mouth to say something, but he was only able to get out a soft 'Hinata I-' before he was interrupted by the waiter coming back with their orders.

"Wow! That was quick! Wasn't that quick, Kageyama?"

Hinata knew that Kageyama was going to say something, but he was sure it could wait until later. After all, their food and drinks were here, and they looked _really_ good.

"Yeah. Very fast. Thanks."

Hinata saw Kageyama flash the waiter a tight lipped smile, but he payed it no mind, looking down at his food, practically drooling.

"You can start eating, you know. Dork~"

Hinata sent the boy across from him a teasing glare, but he picked up his pastry anyway and took a big bite out of it, his eyes lighting up in wonder.

"Kageyama! This is so good! Wow you know me really well!"

Hinata felt his heart warm at the genuine smile that formed on Kageyama's face, and he sipped on his drink, just admiring the boy in front of him.

"Uhh...Hinata? Is there something on my face?"

Hinata snapped out of his trance at Kageyama's words, shaking his head, a small smile on his face.

"Nope~ How's your food? Did they make it good?"

"It's good, yeah. I'm glad you like yours."

"Yeah! I do! Hey, do you want to try a piece?"

Hinata asked the question, picking up his pastry and offering it to Kageyama, who shook his head to decline.

"No, no I'm fine. You eat it."

"Hmm...okay! Can I try some of yours?!"

Hinata didn't let Kageyama answer before snatching his food from the plate in front of him and taking a small bite, a soft smile making its way onto his lips as he savored the taste, putting the scone back on Kageyama's plate with a giggle.

"It's good~ Maybe I'll get that next time?"

Hinata was very aware of the bright blush that had found its way onto Kageyama's face, and he snickered, finishing off his own food and taking another sip of his tea.

"Hey, Kageyama?"

"Hmm-?"

Kageyama seemed to snap out of a sort of trance at Hinata's words, focusing in on the redhead boy as he took another bite out of his food.

"Uhm...thank you."

"What-? For what?"

"For...this. It was really nice of you, and I'm really enjoying myself~"

A light pink dusted Hinata's cheeks ad he thanked Kageyama, still slowly sipping on his drink.

"Oh- yeah, of course. It's really no problem, Hinata. I mean, it is your birthday after all. You should have a good day, on your birthday."

"Yeah...but still. Thank you very much."

A bit later, continuing to make small conversation as they ate and drank, Kageyama finished his food as well, and they decided to head out.

After paying for their food and leaving a small tip, Hinata followed Kageyama out of the shop, and they started to walk home. They didn't say anything on the way to Hinata's house, simply walking in comfortable silence, and they soon arrived at his front gate.

"Thanks again, Kageyama. For today."

"Of course. I had...fun."

"I did too~ Oh- and what were you going to say earlier?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You know, before the waiter interrupted with our food? You said 'Hinata I-' but you were cut off."

"Oh-"

Kageyama seemed to visibly tense up, and Hinata noticed as his Adam's apple bobbed a bit in his throat, and he suddenly stopped looking at Hinata, the tips of his ears heating up and flushing a bright red.

"It- it doesn't matter...don't worry about it."

Hinata frowned. Of course it mattered if he was acting like this. He was going to get an answer out of the boy before he left, no matter what.

"No. It does. Please, Kageyama. I want you to tell me."

"Hinata..."

"You know that anything you say won't make me think any less of you, right?"

"Yeah...I know."

"Then tell me...*please?*"

"I- okay..."

Kageyama fidgeted with his hands a bit and he looked down at the ground nervously, letting out a shaky breath.

"I know that this probably isn't the best time to say this...on your birthday and all but- Hinata I really like you. Like, more than a friend... You don't have to like me back or really say anything at all I just-"

Hinata stopped Kageyama from rambling on by pressing a finger to his lips, his heart swelling with love and warmth, his stomach feeling all jittery knowing that the boy who he looked up to and had a major crush on, actually liked him back.

"Calm down, Kageyama...It's okay. I- I like you too~ Really truly...and I am so happy right now. Thank you- thank you for telling me~"

Hinata watched at Kageyama's face went from a confused expression to one of shock, then morphed into a look of pure happiness and love, a wide smile spreading on his face as he let out a long sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god...I was so worried- worried that you'd think I was weird for liking you...even though I yell at you all the time. I'm...sorry for that, by the way."

"It's okay, Kageyama...it's okay. I could never think you're weird. And thank you for today. I'd say it was a successful first date~?"

Hinata enjoyed the flustered look that crossed Kageyama's face at his question, and he giggled, smiling up at the boy.

"Yeah- yeah it was."

Hinata watched as Kageyama leaned down close to him, frozen in place, and he felt his whole body light on fire at the soft touch of the taller boy's lips to his. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the kiss, chasing Kageyama's lips a bit when he broke away.

He felt...amazing. That was perfect, and incredible, and he was so, so in love.

"Happy birthday, Shouyou~"

"Y-yeah- Thank you, Tobio. I- I love you~"

"I love you too..."


End file.
